1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound containing in the molecule a hydrolizable group bonded to a silicon and an acryloxyl or methacryloxyl group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organosilicon compound having the formula (4): ##STR2## wherein X is a hydrolizable group, R.sup.6 is a monovalent organic group, R.sup.7 is a methyl group or a hydrogen atom and n is an integer of 1, 2 or 3, for example, has a silicon-bonded hydrolizable group X-Si group that can react with glass, metal or silica and an acryloxyl or methacryloxyl group that can react with organic materials such as synthetic resins, and is known to be used in the prior art as a silane coupling agent for laminated sheets of polyester resin and glass for its high performance in improving the mechanical strength and electric properties. The compound is also known to be highly effective in improving the strength when added to polyester resin concrete.
However, water resistance and heat resistance obtained by the prior art organosilicon compound were insufficient.